


Revenge is Sweet

by kykythealmostguy



Series: Astonishingly Plotless Xena Dribs and Drabs [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kykythealmostguy/pseuds/kykythealmostguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena and Gabrielle enjoy their stay in the Amazon village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't been keeping up with this as well as I had intended, but this is all done and I've got one more queued up for you for later this week! With regard to Intertwined, all I can say is that I am Working On It, and am nearing the point where I am happy with the finished product of Chapter 8 and have basically got the rest of my story figured out. Thanks so much for your patience, and in the meantime, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Ky

Gabrielle dug her short nails into Xena’s back as the warrior pumped her fingers in and out of her, slamming her against the headboard with the force of her touch. The headboard was made of expertly crafted Amazon wood, and she was grateful for its smooth finish as her back rubbed against it again and again as she knelt on the bed, and Xena’s non-dominant hand gripped it and used it for greater leverage.

She could have sworn that the entire Amazon village could hear her breathing and Xena’s concentrated grunts as she rode her hand, but was long past caring what anybody thought; it’s not like their relationship was any sort of a secret amongst her sisters.

Her eyes shut tight, Gabrielle panted and moaned as she felt Xena’s powerful digits working relentlessly inside her until she started to lose feeling in her limbs and her mind began to separate from her body, her skin growing hot and cold all at the same time.

“Oh, by the gods, _Xena!_ ” she screamed, tossing her head back an instant before biting into her lover’s shoulder to silence herself and wrapping her arms around her tanned, muscular back.

She felt her body lurch forward in short, choppy bursts as she was consumed by the waves of her orgasm, only acutely aware of the flood that drenched Xena’s fingers and the bed beneath her. When she finally regained control of herself, her body buzzed and trembled with bliss, and she found that she had somehow managed to release Xena’s shoulder from her teeth. The warrior’s head now rested on her collarbone.

“Hey,” she breathed, combing her fingers through the silky raven hair that was still wet from their evening bath.

“Hey,” Xena answered breathlessly, her chest still heaving from exertion.

Gabrielle tilted her warrior’s head up to look into her eyes, finding the dark lust of mere moments ago replaced by all the love in the world reflecting back in those azure irises. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then unlocked her joints from her kneeling position at the head of the bed. In one fluid motion, she pushed Xena onto the other side of the bed, then lay on top of her, sighing contentedly as the warrior reached down and pulled the sheets over the both of them.

“I think I’m gonna have to sleep here tonight,” Gabrielle said coyly, drawing lazy circles on Xena’s chest with her index finger, “it’s kind of wet over there.”

“I’m terribly sorry about that, O Great Amazon Queen,” Xena mock-apologized, scrunching up her brow and jutting out her bottom lip in her signature, irresistible pout, “I can only pray that my accommodations will be enough.”

“So far, so good,” Gabrielle giggled, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

Xena hummed briefly with satisfaction, and Gabrielle kissed her tenderly, brushing her bangs off of her forehead and grinning with delight when they stuck that way.

“Remember when we were in India and you wore your hair like this?”

“Mm-hmm,” Xena answered, her eyes closing as the bard rhythmically caressed her cheek, “remember when we were in India and you used to put tree sap in your hair to make it all spiky? And then complain because your hands were all sticky?”

“Come on, Xena, you know that’s not the _only_ reason why my hands were all sticky.”

The warrior opened one eye and raised the corresponding eyebrow in amusement, chuckling quietly at the suggestive leer on Gabrielle’s face.

“Well, do you remember when you were pregnant with Eve and wore that big fur coat all the time, even in the blazing heat? And then after she was born, you got to carry her all the time and I had to carry _everything else?”_

Laughing aloud at Gabrielle’s teasingly accusatory outburst, Xena countered, “how about when we first started travelling together and I couldn’t let you out of my sight for a second because you didn’t know how to defend yourself? And while we’re on the subject of wardrobe decisions, let’s not forget about that ridiculous blue blouse you used to wear- somehow, it was the most modest thing you ever wore while simultaneously leaving _nothing-_ ” she glanced at Gabrielle’s breasts, “to the imagination.”

The bard quirked an eyebrow at her skeptically, and Xena answered with a challenging stare, maintaining eye contact as she shimmied down to take the blonde’s left breast into her mouth.

Plugging Xena’s nose so that she had to release her to breathe, Gabrielle lovingly chided, “greedy,” then removed her chest from the warrior’s reach and nestled her head in the space below her chin, sighing sleepily as Xena wrapped her arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

The next morning as they were leaving their quarters in the Amazon village, Varia approached them, a haggard expression on her face. “You guys have been here for almost a week- could you at least _try_ to keep it down for _one_ night?”

The warrior and the bard shared an amused glance at the renowned queen’s pitiful pleading tone, then Xena slipped her arm over her love’s shoulder and began strolling away, commenting lightly, “hey, Gabrielle, remember when a certain Amazon queen and _our_ daughter made so much noise together in bed that we had to stay up listening to them _all_ night?”

“Oh yeah, and then the next time we visited them, said Amazon queen made the mistake of putting us in the hut next to hers- she barely slept for _days!_ ”

“Doubt she’ll make _that_ mistake again.”


End file.
